Because You Know How to Love Me: the Epic
by heart.pandora
Summary: Based on my short four-part series. Ron and Hermione are married but she doesn't feel loved. What happens when she needs to feel that spark again? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story based on my short four-part series. I hope you like it. I plan on it being filled with drama and romance. This is before Hermione had her affair with Fred and it will lead into that. I wanted to show you what started it all, first. :)

The resteraunt was elegant; a small muggle resteraunt in downtown Europe. It was the place you went when you had important news or wanted to impress people. The resteraunt had lit candles everywhere. The lights were turned down to give off that air of elegance and darkness. The tables had black, embroidered tablecloths. The waiters stood straight as pins and walked as if they had something stuck up their butt. The vieling was black with golden chandeliers hanging from them. It should of impressed Hermione but it didn't.

She sat on the chair in her black, strapless dress. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun and her hands rested on her lap. Her lips were plastered with clear gloss and her cheeks were rosy. Ron sat beside her talking to a man whose name escaped Hermione. It was a year after their wedding. Ron had brought here here to make an impression. He was becoming more and more like Percy each day.

Around her, sat men that Ron called his 'friends'. Hermione doubted that he even remembered most of their names. Beside the men, sat their dates. Women who looked about as unhappy and miserable as Hermione herself was. Harry was on the other side of the table. He looked more relaxed than Ron. Ginny sat beside him. She looked happy and Hermione envied her. Harry was good to her. He held her hand and opened doors for her. Ron hadn't so much as touched her all evening.

Hermione's plate was infront of her. She had barely touched it. She didn't like this fancy scenery or fancy dishes. She was a simple girl. She would have been happy with just a ring on her finger, but now, even that left her unhappy. But Ron didn't bring her here as a reward. He didn't care that he had a wife. He had lovers. But the ministry officials loved family men even though he wasn't a father yet.

Hermione had wondered what had happened to them. They were such good friends. He had asked her to marry him the day of the final battle. Hermione knew it was a spur of the moment thing but she had loved him.

Their honeymoon had been at a cabin far away from all the drama and loss of the war. It was beautiful and romantic. And the first time he took her had been magical. Somewhere along the line, all the passion had been lost. Ron hadn't said he loved her since that night. Hermione wanted someone who would say it to her every day but she didn't have that.

A man sitting beside Harry looked to her, "So, Mrs. Weasley, you've been married a year?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "A very...magical," she nearly choked on the word, "year."

The man chuckled, "I bet you two can't keep your hands off of eachother."

Ron grinned and put him arm awkwardly around Hermione's shoulders, "We can't. I'm afraid."

All the men at the table laughed and Hermione just sat there. She was used to this; sex sells. And Ron took advantage of that as long as they weren't being forced to have sex in public. He figured that as long as people thought you were having sex it'd be ok. Ron and Hermione haven't had sex in ten months. Well, not good sex. They had quickies. It was like Ron didn't care about her pleasure anymore.

The dinner went on the same way as it always does. They talk about business. That's really all Ron cares about right now. When dinner was over, everybody shook hands and wished eachother well. Hermione knew that that was all an act. Because they really wanted the latter to fall on their ass.

Ron walked ahead of Hermione out of the resteraunt. When they got of the doors, they walked off to an apparation point where they couldn't be seen by muggles. Harry and Ginny followed close behind.

Harry sped up to Ron, "That was exciting wasn't it, mate?"

Ron sneered, "I just want to make an impression to help my career. It was just as boring as always."

Harry sighed, "I can tell you're Percy's brother right now."

Ron glared in Harry's direction, "I really wish you would stop saying that."

Ginny followed aside Hermione, "So, did you have fun?"

Hermione shrugged, "It was just the same as it always is."

Hermione never told Ginny of Ron's treatment of her but Ginny wasn't stupid. She could easily tell. She just didn't reply to any of it. As far as Ginny was concerned, it wasn't her problem.

They turned a corner into a dark alleyway. Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her to him.

Harry smiled at Ron, a graceful smile, "Catch you late, mate."

Ron nodded his head and Harry and Ginny vanished with a pop.

Ron looked to Hermione, "You can apparate by yourself can't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

Ginny could too. Harry just held her hand for the hell of it. Hermione hated Ron right now.

Ron vanished with a pop and Hermione stood there for a moment. She was trying to calm her nerves which were shot to hell and back. She breathed in and out, over and over again. She wanted to be loved. Was that so much to ask? She just wanted to be needed. For a guy to have her in his life because he wanted too not because it furthered him in his career. Hermione wanted to cry but she didn't. She wanted to break down right there, away from any onlookers. But she refused to cry. She was strong. She needed to be. With that last thought, she vanished into thin air and arrived outside her house with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV**

Fred was in the back room of the store he shared with his twin, sorting through boxes of various objects. It was a slow day, and he didn't really have anything better to do. George was behind the counter, handling the few customers that they did have. Fred decided to carry a box labeled Wonder Witch out front and stock. As he passed George, he saw him charge a girl for a Patented Daydream charm that she was intending to buy.

Fred went down the aisle where Wonder Witch products were lined up and set the box down. He had spent all day stocking and this was the last box he was going to do all day. George and him had decided to close up early today since they hardly had any customers.

Fred heard the front door open and close.

He could hear George's voice, "Hi, Angelina."

Fred mentally cursed. He didn't want to see her right now. He figured that maybe he could make a fast escape but it was a false hope. He heard her footsteps coming toward him and then stop right beside him. He groaned and then looked toward her. She had the look of a woman scorned but that wasn't really his fault.

Angelina crossed her arms and eyed him, "You haven't owled me in weeks."

Fred sighed, tired of all this, "Not now, Angelina."

Angelina stomped her foot, "Now, Fred Weasley! I apologized for what I did."

Giving a light chuckle, Fred shrugged, "You fucked Lee, Angelina."

Angelina looked like she was about to break down, "I was drunk. We both were. Doesn't that count for something?"

Fred looked at her, "No."

"But why?" Angelina wailed.

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "Because you slept with him the morning after too!"

Angelina glared, "I should kill Lee for telling you."

Fred nodded, "You do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Angelina stood for a minute longer as if expecting Fred to change his mind. But he didn't. He just went back to restocking shelves. Angelina gave up and stomped off, exiting the shop. Fred heard the door slam behind her but he didn't really care.

He picked up the, now empty, box and went back to the back room.

George looked at him as he passed, "What was that about?"

Fred shrugged, "Just drama."

George chuckled, "You seem to stay with drama."

Fred sighed, "Correction, mate, drama stays with me."

**Hermione's POV**

The house that they shared together wasn't very extravagant. It was one story and white with blue shutters. It contained three bedrooms, a kitchen, a small dining area connected to the kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a front room. It had a decent size year and a surrounding picket fence.

Ron and Hermione shared the same bedroom sometimes. They were married; they might as well make the most of it and atleast try to deal with eachother. Sometimes, she wondered why she hadn't filed for a divorce yet. She guessed it was because of a need to have someone.

She pulled on her nightgown which hid all skin. She didn't feel comfortable with Ron anymore. It was getting late and time for her to sleep her stress away. Ron was already in the bed but sitting up and flipping through his planner. He paused on tomorrow's date and let out a deep breath. Hermione knew that was never good. It means that it was something he dreaded.

He glanced at Hermione, "Wear something appropiate tomorrow. Mum wants us over for dinner," Ron closed his planner and set it on the bedside table, "Unfortuneately, she caught me while I had nothing planned that day."

Hermione sighed, "And who all wil be there?"

Ron shrugged, "As far as I know, everyone Bill and Charlie. Now, stop talking and go to bed."

Hermioned nodded and she crawled under the covers and placed a pillow between her and Ron. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and closed her eyes. Atleast, Ron and her wouldn't be alone tomorrow. She smiled at that before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took so long. Writer's block is messed up. I'm working on my other fics as well. I just have writer's block on them too. I will get to them though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone dimly through the curtains and brightly onto Hermione's eyelids. Hermione's eyes drifted open as she look to her side. Ron was already up. She could hear the shower going. Some people might think it was wrong for her to wish he wouldd burn himself under the hot water. But she just thought herself lucky if he did. She didn't want to go to the Burrow. She knew he would use any excuse to get out of it. He always made up lies to make his family believe that they were happy together when they were far from it.

Hermione listened as the shower turned off. She heard wet feet hit the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. In a matter of minutes, the door opened and a voice called out.

"Are you still asleep? You need to be getting ready."

Letting out a deep breath, Hermione replied, "It is just your family. I don't spend a lot of time getting ready or be prim and proper."

Scoffing, Ron stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, "I'm not asking you to be prim and proper. I just want to be there a bit earlier than everyone else."

Hermione groaned and sat up in the bed, head pounding. She looked to Ron, who was now rummaging through the closet to find something to wear.

His hair was wet from the shower, and he still had a towel wrapped around his waist. Usually, when they first got married, she would walk up to him and rip the towel from him. Now, she just hoped he would not take it off infront of her. Thankfully, he did not. The last time she saw him fully exposed was about a year ago when she walked in on him in the bathroom. His 'member', which used to be appealing and satisfying to her, now just digusts her beyond all reason.

Ron glanced at her as he pulled out a blue, pin-striped, button-up shirt and faded blue jeans out of the closet, "Wear your Chudley Cannons t-shirt and your baggy jeans that you bought last week."

Hermione stared at him, "I bought that outfit for a quiet day at home or working out in the yard. It is 80 degrees outside. I'll burn up."

Shrugging, Ron continued, "I can not have my brothers gawking at what is mine."

Hermione stared at him in utter disbelief, "I am barely yours to begin with. Besides, they never stare at me."

Ron strode over to her and roughly grabbed her wrist, "You will do as I say."

Twisting her wrist out of his grasp, Hermione snarled, "Last time I checked, I was your wife not your servant."

Ron glared, "As my wife, you're entitled to do as I say."

Chuckling a bit, Hermione stated, "Excuse me? The only thing you need me for is your precious career. If it wasn't for that, I bet you would not even bother with me. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother with you."

Ron raised his hand as if intending to slap her but stopped, "Can't leave a mark. My family will notice."

As Ron walked away, Hermione knew that was a lie. Ron never hit her. He was not abusive. He might get angry with her from time to time but that's it. Hermione looked through the closet as Ron returned to the bathroom to get dressed. She pulled out her dark blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a passion purple, short-sleeve, spandex shirt. Ron came out of the bathroom after getting dressed. Hermione had to admit that he did look rather nice dressed casually instead of in a business suit. Hermione retired to the bathroom and got dressed. She put her hair up in a bun and didn't bother to put on any makeup. She sprayed a bit a body spray that smelled like lavender on her her collar bone. After she put on her clothes, she was ready to go.

--

Fred groaned, "I can not believe that mum asked to close the store to come have an early lunch with her today."

Shrugging, George stood in the flat he shared with Fred and sighed, "We could of said no."

Smiling, Fred stated matter-of-factly, "She would of guilted us into it anyways."

Fred and George were already dressed, having woke up a tad earlier than usual. Fred wore a pair of gray shorts that hung loosly over his lean legs and a blue shirt that hung loosley off of him too. George's outfit was nearly the same except his shirt was red.

Fred ran his hand over his face and through his short hair, "I have a feeling that this day is going to be real interesting."

George laughed, "If not, we can always make it interesting, mate."


End file.
